Meet the Cullens
by VanillaFieldsOfGold
Summary: Our favorite Waldorf has been invited along with most of the GossipGirl gang to Forks, Washington for the summer. How will they be received? GossipGirl/Twilight EdOC EdB JOC JA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Gossip Girl slash Twilight fanfic. To warn you, there is some swearing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Gossip girl or Twilight and probably never will.**

BWPOV

Blair Waldorf sighed and smoothed her shirt for the hundredth time. She was bored and _boy_, was Nate going to pay for this. He had invited her, her family (including _Aaron's_ stinkin dog), Serena, and his best friend, Jeremy to come to an unknown town with the name "Forks". Who had ever heard of such a vulgar name? Places named after eating utensils were sooo not interesting. It probably was going to be boring. Sweetie was squeaking in her ear noisily and her owner Chuck Bass was snoring next to her, drooling profusely, murmuring words. He was probably dreaming about some sick pornographic dream filled with women. She looked away in disgust. Oh, did I forget to mention? Chuck tagged along and then came as usual his annoying pet monkey. Chuck was even considering on getting another monkey to "keep Sweetie company." One irritating pest was one thing; two was going to be living hell.

Her family had also tagged along because her abhorrent stepfather, emphasis on _abhorrent_, needed to attend to some business with some "Dr. Cullen." Her mother claimed that she came because she knew "Dr. Cullen's" wife, some woman named "Esme." They had an adopted son named "Edward." Though her mother claimed that she would love the Cullens, for they were "sophisticated and lovely," she secretly thought that they probably were some wacky family with a super old doctor, a fat, flouncy woman for his wife, and a nerdy dork who was a mama's boy.

Chuck dropped his head on her shoulder. Sick! She shoved him over toward Jeremy, causing a chain reaction. Jeremy was listening to his iPod and when Chuck leaned on him he shrieked and punched Chuck in his sorry face, thus causing Chuck to awake.

"What the hell was that for?" Chuck demanded turning toward Jeremy. "What happen to a little thing called shaking _gently_? I was having the **greatest** dream ever. This blonde was–

"Shut up, we don't wanna hear it." Jeremy snapped, taking out a silk monogrammed handkerchief to wipe off Chuck's drool and probably wishing instead, it was his existence. "Besides, we are NOT a couple. So PLEASE don't lean on my shoulder. I prefer females, thank you very much."

"Whatever." Chuck snorted and fished a small pellet out from his breast pocket and dangled it in front of Sweetie. "Hey Sweets, wanna treat. O you cutsie little monkey you." Sweetie chattered and grabbed the pellet from him and ate it disgustingly, slobbering over the treat while chattering excitedly.

"Attention passengers, we are about to land. Please be seated and put on your seat belts." The speaker blared out and repeated it in French and German. Blair sighed once more. Here we go.

--

SPOV

Serena descended daintily down the plane and waited impatiently for the others. She had heard that Nate had returned from his trip to Maine and she couldn't wait to see Nate again and the new boat he was bragging about. He had told her that he hadn't named it yet and was wondering if she had any ideas. She had wondered for days. Still no clue. Hmm. She was thinking about the _Magnifique,_ for he had boasted that it was the best and greatest yacht he had ever acquired. Whatever. She would think about that later.

--

JPOV

"Aw man, my butt hurts." Chuck, as usual, whined. "Shut the fuck up." Jeremy retorted. "It's bad enough listening to you whine for nine and a half hours. Great, another three weeks of listening to you whine."

Jeez, can't that boy just close and zip his mouth for one second and to keep his hands to himself for a minute. Why did he have to come?! WHY GOD? WHY?! What have I _ever_ done wrong to you personally? He fumed silently. Ah, there was Nate. He waved wildly at him and signaled frantically at Chuck.

--

NPOV

Nathaniel Archibald was perched meticulously on the side of the bench, edging away from the ogling eyes of two girls who were staring at him hungrily. There was one that was moving closer to him. She was an ordinary girl with light wispy brown hair and big dimples. The other was a light blonde with slitty green eyes.

A movement caught the corner of his eye. Jeremy was waving maniacally at him with a swaggering Chuck behind him grinning slyly at the two girls. Serena's face lightened up when she spotted him and ran toward him with her arms outstretched. Blair was trailing after her stepfather and stepbrother, glaring at the ground. A frantic best friend who was followed by the biggest pervert, along with a beautiful blonde girl friend and lastly, the EX- Girlfriend who looked about to murder. Time for the happy reunion.

**A/N: Please comment and review on this story and tell me if its a complete waste of time or if I should continue. Constructive criticism welcome. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

TO PEOPLE READING THIS, THE AUTHORESS APOLOGIZES FOR THE LACK OF CHAPTERS AND THE WAITING, DON"T BEGRUDGE ME BECAUSE I ALWAYS HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!

BWPOV

They had arrived at Nate's vacation house, which was a lodge near the woods and a beach. Luckily, she had brought a skimpy bikini with a LOT of skin showing- the more flashier the better- that she wanted to try on. He had shown them his "amazing boat", which was actually a huge yacht.

_Very spacious, I guess_. She mused. Of course, Aaron was very interested and he and Nate discussed the finer points in sailing and many other boring subjects. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to talk or greet Nate expect for that quick peck on the cheek as they met in the airport. Her parents were rushing them to the Cullen's house, but Aaron didn't want to go and his mongrel dog was definitely not coming, so Serena and Chuck tagged along. As Chuck put it, he wanted to meet the "female inhabitants" of the town.

They jumped into their limo (of course we brought transportation. If you had thought otherwise, I'd be insulted.) They drove past lots—and I mean _lots_—of greenery and trees. After a while, she swore silently_, If we don't arrive there in ten minutes, I am sooo going to kill my mom and her repulsive rat of a husband. _Abruptly, they arrived at a huge white mansion with a large unkempt lawn.

Huh. That's probably the best you can get from this town. She thought. Her mother jumped out excitedly and practically ran to the doorbell and sounded it two times.

Oh.

My.

Friggin

God.

Did I just die and go to heaven? A drop dead gorgeous blond guy in his twenties opened the door followed by a delicate petite girl with short black hair. They smiled and greeted us formally and invited us into their home. We passed by a woman with wavy brown hair who smiled warmly at us.

"Greetings again, Eleanor, Mr. Rose. Who are these?" she eyed the girls and Chuck curiously.

"This is my daughter, Blair Waldorf, and her friends, Serena van der Woodsen and Chuck Bass." Her mother gestured toward each one. "Hello Esme, it has been so long."

"I agree. Come with me toward the living room. We have lots to talk about."

On the couches, there were five other people. Oh my, they were all so gorgeous.

"Hello, my name is Jasper." A blond guy with a boyish haircut smiled as he greeted them. Yummy.

"Hello, I'm Alice." Said the little girl who answered the door. Cute. She wore all designer. _A girl after my own heart._ Blair thought as she watched Alice pranced gracefully toward the couch and sat down next to Jasper.

"I'm Emmett." The guy with huge, I mean big time huge, muscles stood up. Total hunk. Blair glanced at the next person. Hmm. He sure works out. Holy Shit! That girl was breathtaking. Literally. She could hear Chuck's brain whirring with new fantasies. Emmett nudged the girl and she unwilling turned toward them.

"Rosalie." She said curtly. What a bitch! Probably self-centered.

The boy next to her chuckled. "Hello, I am Edward and this is my girlfriend, Isabella Swan." Great flying Miu Miu bags! He was delectable. Ugh. What an ugly girl compared to all this beauty! What does he see in her anyway? He deserves better.

Maybe even me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SPOV

Serena Van Der Woodsen + Jasper Cullen = Totally cute couple

Serena Van Der Woodsen + Emmett Cullen = Mrs. & Mr. Emmett Cullen

Serena Van Der Woodsen + Edward Cullen= Together Forever!

I call dibs on the blond! He's totally gorgeous! No wait! The emo looking one with the intense eyes was HOT! Oh my god. I don't care a shit as long as I get one of those damn drop-dead gorgeous guys!

APOV

Everyone was so far taking in Esme and Carlisle's acquaintances well. Edward sat there looking amused, probably with their OMG thoughts.

Eleanor was quite polished and charismatic. I could understand why Esme and Carlisle were enchanted by her. She was polite to everyone and she had a naturally beautiful face, but she had plastered way too much makeup, which kind of made her look really uncomfortable like a child who had smeared paint on his face one too many times: a.k.a. she in desperate need of a makeover. She could totally call little _moi_ anytime. Currently, she was now engaged in a conversation with Carlisle and Esme about furniture, they were comparing and contrasting each of their home's interior designing and home furnishings.

Now if only the others were like her.

Well, not in style. She dresses so badly, I would never even wished her fashion taste on anybody, not even my WORST enemy.

The skinny raven-haired boy was slyly eyeing Rosalie with a lustful gleam in his dark eyes. You tell he was the womanizer or he would have liked to think. Well, I suppose his complexion was above average and the style of his attire was of the latest fashion- Hooray for Fashion with the capital F! – but he emanated waves of pure lust and dirty thoughts. He walked up to Rose and attempted to strike up a one way conversation mainly about him. Emmett was glaring at him balefully the whole time. He better watch out. Emmett takes his grudges pretty seriously.

Next up, was a bored looking brunette, whose expression changed quite drastically once she caught sight of us. Her face went from boredom to surprise to calculating in 3 seconds flat. She was obviously Eleanor's blood and flesh; you could tell by the bone structures and eyes, but she had presented a WAY better fashion statement than the shabbily dressed Eleanor, which is really odd.

Lastly, there was a typical dumb blonde. Emphasis on the _dumb_. Boy, was she stupid. She ran into the house and she practically fell over the doormat and then she almost tipped over the whole coffee table along with its contents, which caused her "conveniently" to land on my Jazzy's lap, in where she was giggling loudly. She claimed it was an accident, but with our superior eyesight, you could really tell she fell on his lap on purpose. If you would watch closely, you could tell she then went on to try to display her chest in a flattering manner and lowered her lashes flirtatiously. On MY Jasper's lap. Oh she better watch out because Emmett's not the only one who could hold grudges.

BWPOV

I am totally going to murder Serena slowly, chop her into pieces, and scatter them to the four seas. We _had_ a _deal_, for gods sake! She was told me that she was going after the blonde, but no, she now wants the brunette. She is now making a fool of herself blatantly flirting with him. I'm totally pissed. What Serena wants, Serena gets. Examples: Marcus Astor. Blake Holland. Dmitri Skeysteff. Coryn Vanderbilt. Connor _and_ Trent Rouren. Latest conquest? EX- Boyfriend Nathaniel Archibald. Well, you get the idea. Did I mention?

Totally pissed.

ANYWAYS, CRITICISMS AND OTHER FORMS OF CORRECTION WELCOME AND REVIEW IF YOU MUST. PERSONALLY, I HATE REVIEWING BECAUSE I CAN NEVER THINK OF ANYTHING TO SAY. OF COURSE, IF YOU DON"T HAVE TIME, JUST IGNORE THE REVIEW BUTTON ON THE LEFT HAND CORNER.


End file.
